Tease
by xLuv4Freex
Summary: Saya doesn't like it when she's compared to her cousin, especially when Ikuto is the one doing the comparison. Ikuto/OC *Lemon*


The rain outside pounded hard against the roof of the house, the sound of the raindrops echoed throughout the building.

The noise however seemed diminished inside the small room of Saya Hinamori.

Her little guardian character couldn't help but to peek outside, but found it very difficult to see anything in the pitch night. The unanticipated flash of whiteness stunned the guardian as the rumbling sound of thunder that followed frightened the little thing back into her egg.

Saya otherwise wasn't intimidated by the emanating flash of lightning and continued to read from her school book.

It wasn't until the abrupt sound of knocking did Saya jump slightly and look to her glass balcony door. A figure stood there in the torrential downpour waiting to be let in.

Saya briskly got up and unlocked the door opening it to the bone chilling night. The boy swiftly came in soaked from head to toe as he shook out his dripping locks.

"A little wet out to be wandering around, isn't it Ikuto?"

He only glared at the pink haired female as she closed the door and threw him a towel to dry himself with.

"We were taking a nice nap in the park when it suddenly rained on us!~Nya" Yoru piped up as he shook the water off from his little body.

Saya giggled in amusement, "Another one of your daily cat naps. I swear Ikuto you really are a cat sometimes." Ikuto who was now perched on Saya's bed merely stretched and yawned in response, his jacket now on the floor in its own puddle.

Saya sighed, Ikuto coming over like this wasn't anything unusual - in fact it was expected.

Saya would recall coming home herself to find Ikuto laying on her bed doing whatever that would preoccupy him. She would kick him out the first few times that he started this little game of his, but he would somehow always find a way to get back in. Eventually she just gave up and now has to tolerate him bothering her nearly everyday of her life.

Saya sat back down on the bed a few feet away from Ikuto and resumed her studying. Ikuto merely peered around the room noticing Yoru has snuggled with Saya's guardian character.

After a few minutes of looking around he became bored, his eyes eventually wandered to Saya and steadily took in her figure.

Saya could feel his eyes on her and pretended not to notice him, however the way his eyes trailed her curves and lingered on her certain areas made her body heat up with anxiety and bury her face in the book.

Ikuto chuckle at her reaction and continued to gaze at her feminine figure, the way her wavy hair made its way down her back, her naval that was partly exposed from her pajama top. It all made him very excited as he laid out on the bed, propping himself up with his elbow. Faster than what Ikuto thought, Saya loudly slammed down her book, her face now entirely beaming pink. "You have something you want to talk about Ikuto?"

He only smirked as he rested his head on his hand. "No, nothing at all. Why do you ask?"

Saya gave Ikuto a menacing glare before she picked up her book again. "Oh it's nothing really. I just have the strangest feeling that a perverted boy thinks its necessary to stare at me while I study."

A chuckle escaped Ikuto's lips, "How could I not? You're the only thing in this room that can hold my attention. Besides, no one else can get me excited by looking at them as much as you." That response immediately sent a hot flash of color to appear on Saya's face and her insides twisted into knots. It was silent in the air until Ikuto erupted into laughter, instantly making her realize his joke and propelling her to throw a pillow at his face.

"YOU JERK! You know I hate when you tease me!" She yelled as she turned away from him, her face feeling hotter every second. Ikuto quickly calmed down from his laughing and removed the pillow from his face. "I can't help it, your just as easy as Amu."

Saya huffed from his statement before giving him a sideways look, "I am _not_ as easy as Amu! And speaking of my cousin, I heard that you almost molested her the other day at her house." Ikuto picked himself upright now as a sly smile crept upon his face. "I wasn't molesting her. I was just teasing her like I always do."

She turned her head away from him, crossing her arms defensively. "Ikuto you know that she's too innocent for your kind of teasing."

"It's not like I was touching her inappropriately," it was then when Saya realized Ikuto had crept up behind her. His hot breath was on her ear, "I was just going like this." His arms suddenly embraced her from behind, Saya's body heated up as Ikuto moved his hand under her shirt. He delicately cupped one of her breast sending shudders throughout her body, "Mmmmm not wearing a bra tonight. You were expecting me weren't you my little kitten."

Saya was at a lost for words as Ikuto fondled with her breast, her breathing becoming shorter as her heart pounded inside of her. Ikuto's other hand slowly crept down and went underneath her shorts, she briskly grabbed Ikuto's arm, "S-Stop."

"Oh, what's wrong? I thought you weren't as easy as Amu." He whispered, his lips quickly sucking at the side of her neck.

She gasped as she swiftly jumped up, knocking Ikuto off the bed in the process. Her body shook entirely, one half entranced while the other mortified.

"Y-You! You perverted cat! How dare you do those things to me!" Saya yelled pointing at Ikuto on the ground, he slowly sat up rubbing the side of his head. "It's not like we haven't done this before, besides," A seductive smile steadily sneaking upon his lips, "You liked the way I make you feel don't you."

Shame quickly filled up Saya as she couldn't deny what he said, it was true.

Instead she threw him a dry towel, "W-Why don't you go take a shower. Your going to get sick staying in those wet clothes."

Ikuto stood up, fully aware of Saya actions to side track the conversation, however an idea formed in his head. "Fine. I'll go," he retorted. "But," a smirk instantly appearing on his lips sending Saya to regret what she's just said, "you're going to join me."

"No. Way." She snapped back, "I'm not going with you." Ikuto having no time for patience went and picked Saya up carrying her to the bathroom, "That wasn't me asking.**_ You are_** taking one with me."

She fought and pounded as hard as she could against him but to no avail. He opened the door, thankful that no one else was home and proceeded to the bathroom as his grip remained steady on her.

Once he entered into the pristine washroom he put Saya down and locked the door behind him. She stood there completely beamed red, Ikuto couldn't help but to smile at her disheveled appearance. "I-Ikuto. Please, I-I don't feel like doing this."

He walked over and cupped her heart-shaped face, forcing her to look at him. "There's nothing to be afraid of. We've done this before." Her honey brown orbs looked away before staring back into his purple ones, "Yea...but, not in the shower."

A faint smile came upon Ikuto as he bent down to capture Saya in a kiss that shocked but pleasured her. Her hands pressed against his chest as he traced his hands down her curves before clutching the ends of her shirt and lifting it above her head. Topless, Saya couldn't help but to blush as Ikuto chuckled, "No need to be embarrassed, your beautiful." He slowly kissed at her neck as she groaned slightly and lifted his black shirt off of him.

Things progressed quickly as their both undressed each other and entered the shower. The hot water poured on them as Saya pulled from kissing and reached for the bottle of soap.

She squeezed some into her hands and rubbed it on Ikuto's hair. She laughed as the foam covered his entire head and blew some of it from her hand into his face. Ikuto smirked and quickly grabbed her arms making her laugh even more as he pushed her into the wall. He started making butterfly kisses starting from her face and down to her chest, soon coming upon her pink bud and began to suck on it. This sent Saya gasping and clutching at Ikuto's hair, he continued to do this while playing with her other breast.

Hotness started to form between Saya's thighs as Ikuto switched sides, this time biting slightly on her nipple causing her to moan. She could then feel Ikuto's sex against her thighs and tensed. When he finished he came back up his eyes now hazed with passionate desire.

The room quickly steamed up as Saya pressed herself against Ikuto, her mouth meeting his. Ikuto immediately demanded entrance which Saya complied. His tongue played around in her mouth as another moan erupted from her throat. Ikuto couldn't hold himself back much longer, he quickly reached over to the side of the tub to pick up his condom and slip in on. He then proceeded to lift her thighs up and wrap around his waist.

Both of them paused for a second, heavy breaths escaping both of them. Saya touches Ikuto's face as he looks at her, he plunges in to kiss her and while doing so impales himself inside her, groaning in want.

Saya gasps at the unexpected entrance, still foreign to the size of Ikuto to her insides. He suddenly starts thrusting himself upon her, the slap of their skin together stimulates Ikuto on and he's begging for release already, dying for it. She feels so good, achingly damp and hot, her clenching in rhythm with his.

With her arms wrapped around Ikuto's neck, she started to meet his thrust now, leaning back every time he moves forward. Ikuto groans as the speed increases and Saya is practically crying his name, begging for the release that is so close to both of them.

Ikuto slams into her repeatedly, pushing her back more and more into the wall behind her. Her entire body is now spasming, her dampness now spilling out of her making Saya twitch from the sensation. Suddenly the tightening of her hips makes an orgasm ripple through her as she sobs out his name, arching her back as Ikuto erupts, sending his liquid into the condom.

Neither of them can move now, the water continues to sprinkle upon them as Ikuto releases Saya from his grasp. Her legs wobble beneath her as she almost falls in the tub, Ikuto helps to balance her before smirking. "Your right Saya. You are_ far_ more easier than Amu."


End file.
